A Year Of UnBelievable Events
by LilSexyG16
Summary: 10 students... stuck close together for a year..better summary inside Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 10 students from Hogwarts won a chance to spend a whole year in a Wizarding school in America. Will the trio n the Slytherin's be able to get along while in their new school? Will they be able to put their differences aside? Will anyone get together or will thing remain how they always been? And How come no one knows of Voldemort or Harry Potter? Will having their reps, not important change their life style? Please Read n see!

AN: This is just to tell you a little about the characters!

Hermione Granger - 17 years old, 5'7 light brown hair, with blonde highlights, brown eyes. Known as the goodie-goodie of Hogwarts! Has read every book in the library at least once and are best friends with Harry Potter, Ron & Ginny Weasley, and Nellville Longbottom. She will be head girl this year at West Coast High School, a.k.a Wizards Costal Hogwarts Student-Center! (Great name rite?)

Harry Potter – 18 years old, 6'3 black hair, green eyes. Known as 'The Boy Who Lived' and is also known as Gryffindor Seeker! Has had many encounters with Voldemort and lived. He is best friends with Hermione Granger, Ron & Ginny Weasley, and Nellville Longbottom. He is to continue being Seeker at West Coast High School (I'm gonna call it WCHS for the rest of this chapter but as long as you guys get the point.).

Ron Weasley - 17 ½ years old, 6'4 red hair, (don't kno eye color) blue eyes (just 4 now.). Known as "The Weasley's Twin Little Brother', and for his bad temper! He is best friends with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Nellville Longbottom.

Ginny Weasley - 16 years old, 5'4 red hair, blue eyes (only guessing here!). Known for her temper and her cruel jokes, most of which she got from her twin brothers. She is best friends with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Nellville Longbottom. Will be playing as keeper at WCHS.

Nellville Longbottom - 17 years old, 5'9 brown hair, brown eyes. Known for not being very good at potions. He is best friends with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron & Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

Pansy Parkinson - 17 years, 5'7 black hair, brown eyes (don't kno). Known for being a slut! She is best friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabb & Goyle, Amoral Mickson, and Jasmine Fling. Will continue to be a slut at WCHS!

Draco Malfoy – 18 years old, 6'4 blonde hair, grey eyes. Known for being a total daddy's boy, and a complete asshole. He is friends with Blaise Zabini, the rest are just followers. Will be seeker and jackass at WCHS.

Blaise Zabini – 17 years old, 6'2 brown hair, brown eyes. Known for being a pimp and total hottie. He's friends with Draco Malfoy, and Amoral Mickson. Will continue to be a pimp and hottie at WCHS!

Amoral Mickson – 16 years old, 5'6 black hair red highlights, green/blue eyes. Known for her anger and dark art magic use on other students. She is friends with Blaise Zabini, Jasmine Fling, and just follows the rest. Will continue her studies of the dark arts at WCHS!

Jasmine Fling – 17 years old, black hair light blonde highlights, brown eyes. Knows for her knowledge of the different dark art, potions, and for being a rebel (think worse than Malfoy!). She is friends with Amoral Mickson, Pansy Parkinson, and she just follows the rest.

AN: Ok that is it for now, check tomorrow for the 1st real chapter, please tell me if you think this will be good or not, thanks lots Lil Sexy G! that means review n give me some clue if this will be good or not.


	2. Gryffindor N One Slytherin

An: hope you enjoy..o n don't flame cuz i'm giving my answer now, if you don't like my story then don't read it no one is forcing you 2…ight please enjoy and I will have bother this story and my other one updated by tomorrow..after school of course.

**Chapter 1:**

**Gryffindor n one Slytherin**

_11:30 pm Saturday the 3rd of September…._

Hermione was just coming in from a late night out with her cousin Marie and some muggle friends. They had all went out to a new club for 17 and up. It was as to be expected, absolutely great. They danced all night until Hermione and Marie's curfews. Hermione walked up the stairs and to her room. Once there she changed into her pajamas and jumped into her bed. As she was about to drift into a peaceful night sleep, she heard a tapping at her window. She got up and opened it letting a tired looking Flawks in. (SP?)

_Hermione's p-view…._

"Flawks what in the world are you doing here this time of night?" I asked not really knowing why; I'm way too tired for this. I noticed a letter on his leg and untied it.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm Happy to inform you that you have won a chance to spend on year at Wizarding Costal Hogwarts Student-Center. Well known to muggles as West Coast High School but you should know that. Miss Granger, you and nine other students will be attending this year. I must say I'm very proud and will accompany you and the others on September 6th at 6:45 to Wizard Air, in the London Airport between hanger 13 and 14. I expect to hear back from you no later then noon tomorrow with your decision on attending._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Head Master of Hogwarts School _

_Of Witch Craft and Wizardry,_

_Professor Ablus Dumbledore"_

I was now wide awake after reading that, I can't believe I won! I never win any thing on my own, other than good grades, and hear I was being accepted into one of the world best Wizarding schools! I jumped up and down and ran into my parent's room.

"Mum! DAD! WAKE UP!" I yelled jumping up and down on their bed like a little four year old on Christmas morning. I watched my parent's wake and I sat down on their bed.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Mum asked placing at hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with some much joy in my eyes.

"Mum, Dad, I've been accepted into WCHS! One of the worlds top Wizarding schools! Well I wasn't accepted more like I won a chance to go there!" I said handing my mum the letter. I watched my dad read over her shoulder and waited to hear what they'd say.

"Well Hermione dear…" Mum began but stopped shaking her head and looking at dad.

"Hermione what your mum and I are trying to say is that America is so, so far. I mean well have to let go of you for months at a time and feel bad, and your still in the state." Dad said looking at me, so was mum. I am so mad right now they have no idea.

"Well I'm sorry Mum, Dad, but I'm going I'm 17 years old and in the Wizarding world I'm of legal age now. I just came in here hoping for you to be happy for me. I mean seriously your still young, have another kid, maybe this one won't have magic!" I spoke making sure they heard my anger and then I stomped out of the room. Once back in my own, I saw Flawks sitting on my nightstand eating all my owl treats.

"Flawks if you don't stop, you'll get fat!" the bird just looked at me; I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote quickly. I sent Flawks back off to Professor Dumbledore, and went to bed.

_---Gryffindor only--- _

_--Reg view--_

Almost the same thing happened to everyone else that night… almost. Harry did jump up and down but he lived with the Head Master so he didn't get a letter. Ron & Ginny jumped up and down together and ran to their parents the same as Hermione had. Their parent's said yes of course and bide them a good night. Nellville showed his grandma and talked her into it, by telling her Voldemort isn't over there. (all their letters were the same.)

_12:30 pm Saturday the 3rd of September…._

Draco sat in his room staring at the ceiling. He was counting down the days to go back to Hogwarts; there was nothing to do here at all. He rarely owled his 'friends' from school for he felt there was no reason to. He was about to fall asleep when Flawks flew through his open window and onto his chest. Flawks sat on Draco's chest until the letter was removed from his leg. Then he jumped over to the windowsill and sat patiently.

_Draco p-view…_

I can't believe that damn bird sometimes, no manners, I swear. I took the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_I'm sending you a letter at this ungodly hour to inform you of something wonderful! You have won the chance to spend a year at WCHS also known to some as West Coast High School or Wizards Costal Hogwarts Student-Center. Mister Malfoy, you and some nine other students will be attending this year. I'm proud that you enter this event I know are speaking over the summer will help you in this decision! You mother will be perfectly safe in America in fact she can take the same flight as you and the others on September 6th at 6:45 at Wizard Air, in the London Airport between hanger 13 and 14. I expect to hear back from you no later then noon tomorrow with your decision on attending. Please inform your mother of this letter and I will know Mister Malfoy! Now I hope to hear and see you and your mother very soon._

_Goodnight,_

_Head Master of Hogwarts School _

_Of Witch Craft and Wizardry,_

_Professor Ablus Dumbledore"_

(AN: after you finish reading that chapter read the AN there it will explain everything!)

I sat there almost dumb founded, but soon got over it. I won and now will be able to save my mum! Okay, now all I have to do is get her to leave! I don't know if she will, I mean I never even heard of this school. I got up and walked down the long hall to my mum's room. I knocked on her door but no answer came, so I walked right in and sat on the edge of her bed. I shook her arm and wait for her to turn around and wake up.

"Yes, Draco, what is it honey. Such a late hour, what are you still doing up?"

"Don't worry about that mother… I have a letter from Dumbledore; he said I won that contest I entered two years ago. You know the one to go to that American Hogwarts!"

"Draco dear, I though that was just some kind of acting out, you know to get back at me and your …Luicus."

"No mother and I think it's wise to move there with me! If I remember correctly the five brightest students get to finish out the rest of there years there. We can take all our money out transfigure it, leave, and never look back. Mother you can make new friends easily and me I'll be fine with out them damn students!"

"Fine dear when we leave?" mum asked me, I know she only did it to make me happy.

"September 6th we have to be there by 6:45." I said with a smile a big as ever.

"Okay dear, well get packing tomorrow then, now goodnight and tell Ablus I said goodnight also and that we will see him on the 6th."

"Okay mother goodnight!" I said kissing her forehead and running out of the room! I wrote back to Dumbledore telling him everything. Then I myself headed to bed.

AN: REVIEW! okay this is how its going to be so please don't kill me or hate me….. I'm kinda starting this after HBP… but instead of Dumbledore dieing, I'm killing off Snape. Ya know, just the opposite of how it went, Draco and his mom are in hiding, and Dumbledore has kept in touch with Draco and his mom all summer…. Harry and the others still hate Draco cause he was going to try and kill Dumbledore. .but he didn't. ight any other questions please send them to me…

**Pussin Boots: I don't want to tell what the pairings are just yet that will fuck up my story… but the main characters I can tell you… that Draco n Hermione. So I might make them a pair but still I'm not saying, oh and what the hell is a mary sue? Please don't use weird writers saying cuz I don't know them so please explain? O n thanks for the review!**

**BowlingStar: Thanks for the review! I updated early hope you get to read it!**

**Harry Potter Ninja: Thanks for the review, I did not know Hermione and Ron were older, thanks for telling me, I would change it but I think it might affect the way I want my story to play out. **


	3. Begining of Something

An: hope you enjoy…. o n don't flame cuz I'm giving my answer now, if you don't like my story then don't read it no one is forcing you 2…ight please enjoy and I will try to update tomorrow, after school of course.

**Chapter 2: Beginning of Something…..**

_Hermione……_

The day had finally come for me to head to America! I jumped out of bed it was only four in the morning but I was too excited to sleep. I turned my stereo on and started dancing all around the room, while I picked out my underwear and then head to my closet to pick out a normal muggle outfit. I danced over to my bed laying out my outfit while moving my ass up and down to the music. I grabbed my towel and headed into my bathroom to shower and brush my hair and teeth.

Two Hours Later… I was dressed and ready; I headed down and grabbed a few things out of the fridge. I quickly ate some left over pizza, with some French fries, and yes they were still cold. Only way I can eat them I swear! I finished and walked down the hall way stopping and looking in the hall mirror. I had on a black tank top and a pair of dark green camouflage jeans which were tight in the ass and upper thigh and loss on the rest of the leg. (From the knee down)

My hair was straight and ended right at the small of my back and my make up was perfect, black eye liner, a little bit of dark green glitter eye shadow! I smiled and then took off up stairs, pushed my trunk down the stairs and out the front door. I placed it in the trunk of the car, and yelled for my Mum and Dad! I got in the back and waited.

Fifteen minutes later my parents came out and started the car without a word. We hadn't talked much since I told them I was going to America, even after Dumbledore said they could come to visit for free. I shrugged it off; this was way too important to me and my educations to turn down. Once there I meant up with Harry and Professor Dumbledore. I said a goodbye to my parents, who didn't reply. Once my trunk was on the ground my mum said she loved and would miss me. I didn't believe her but smiled as they drove off; I turned toward my two favorite people in the world only to find a third person I loathed.

_------Draco-----_

It was now five o'clock I hadn't slept at all, but that didn't surprise me. I had been so happy I could hardly contain myself all week leading up to today. I got out of bed and got in the shower, mum and I had been packed since the day after the letter. Dumbledore had come by twice since then to reassure my mum. But I knew she'd love it, last night before the bank closed we went and exchanged all of our money to American and American Wizard money. Which it turned out to give us more money in America, we are millionaire's there. I can't believe how many there are though, it's great even though most are muggle singers or "rappers" what ever they are.

Once I finished my shower I walked over to my desk where I had lied out the night before. I pulled on a pair of black boxers and then a pair of black baggie shorts. I pulled on a white beater and then a dark grey baggie shirt that had some muggle saying on it, G-Unit, I have no idea what that means. All I know is that going to America there is only one small shopping center for 'None Muggles' as they so put it and nobody sells wizard robes there, I just guess there more into muggles then we are here. Once I got into the kitchen I noticed there were no house-elves and that there was nothing left in there.

"MUM!" I yelled, she came running in less than a second later.

"Yes Draco what wrong?" she held her wand out and I placed a hand on it pushing it down away from me.

"There's nothing here, no food, no house-elves to cook the food….How am I suppose to eat breakfast?"

"Draco, you can eat on the airplane! Really now boy, everything has been sent to the new house already, you know very well it has. I'm just sending the rest of it off now, so we can leave in three minutes okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" I said nodding my head in defeat! I waved my wand and my trunk appeared in front of me along with the stuff I used this morning. I gave my wand another wave and they went into my trunk.

"Let's go Draco…grab a hold of your trunk and then my arm." She waved her wand before I could do so but it was to send the rest of our stuff away. I grabbed my stuff and looked around, everything was gone. I grabbed her arm and nodded, we apperated to the airport and saw Dumbledore and Potter. Great a whole fucking year with Potter, this should just be fantastic. I rolled my eyes and stood there waiting for the others. A muggle car pulled up and a semi tall girl got out with straight brown hair with blonde highlights.

I watched her get her trunk out of the car and watched her ass as she bent over.

"Tight!" I mumbled under my breath causing Potter to look at me oddly. She bent over again putting her trunk on the ground.

"Nice round ass, can't wait to…Granger?" I continued to mumble and smacked myself mentally. She looked up at me and looked disappointed that I was here. She came walking over and I noticed how much she had grown up. I just looked around some more as other Wizarding families arrived, there was Longbottom and his grandma who looked packed to, the Weasley's just the too youngest were going from what I could see. Mickson and Fling showed up with their mothers who also looked as thought they were coming. That's the only thing I had in common with them, our families had lost someone, the 'Father' or in our cases the Tyrant. I nodded at them and the girl and their mothers walked over.

"Mum this is Mrs. Mickson, her daughter Amoral and Mrs. Fling, and her daughter Jasmine." I said politely and nodding toward the person I was talking about.

"Nice to meet all of you I'm Narcissa, but please call me Crissa." Mum said shaking the older women's hands and moving away to talk. I was stuck with two girls that I had never in my entire Hogwarts education talked to. Not even insulted, so I had no idea what to say.

"Malfoy I see you mum made you buy muggle cloths too?" Amoral asked looking me up and down, I smiled she was checking me out, now this I can say things back to.

"Yes she did, but there more comfortable then I had thought them to be. You two don't look bad in them either." I said looking both girl up. Jasmine was dressed classy, she had on a nice black button up shirt that was unbutton to her boob. (from the top, showing of some TITS!) She had on a skirt down to her knees that was a nice shade of green that went well with her shirt. Amoral had on a more 'punk' as the muggles called it style. She had on a black beater like the one I wore under this, and a pair of jeans with tears all over them and patches of random muggle bands. But they both looked good for not being that good-looking to me.

Next thing I know I hear Pansy's load voice, I want to commit suicide and it looks like my mum does too. We some how got rid of Pansy by talking with Dumbledore. I stayed there talking for a few minutes until I heard Blaise and then I walked back over to the group I formed earlier. I didn't get to talk to Blaise long cause me and granger had to stay behind as everyone else got on the plane, including my mum. So here I am stuck alone with granger until Dumbledore comes back…. Should I say anything?

"So granger… you, ah changed a lot of the summer… looks good on ya." I said hoping to god that didn't sound like a ….

"Did you just say I looked good? Maybe I'm still asleep" I heard her mumble the last part and smirked.

"Yea I did, because you do… I said you've changed granger please don't make me point out how!"

"Thanks…. Draco you look good this year, as always."

"As always, huh? So you've always thought I looked good?"

"Don't get cocky or I'll stop talking to you."

"Fine, fine… so I guess ya gonna be head girl?"

"Yea you head boy?"

"Yep… I wonder just how different this place is gonna be."

"Yea, so do I, I didn't sleep all night because I was trying to imagine how it would look."

"I didn't sleep that much either." I was about to say more but Dumbledore showed up, explained what we had to do then left. We got on the plane and I whispered in her ear softly.

"Hermione, you're gonna have to beat the boys off of you when we get to school." then I walked over to my mum and sat with her. We talked quietly then ate breakfast, mum went over to the other mums to talk and I stayed in places with my eyes closed.

_--------Hermione---------_

I couldn't believe what Malfoy called me by my first name, and complemented me all in one sentence, was it possible. I didn't tell Harry or anyone else. They would just go after Malfoy and he did nothing wrong. I fell asleep on the plane and next thing I knew I heard someone calling my name and when I opened my eyes they meant grey ones.

AN: ight long chapter, luv me! Haha review review review review! LUV YA LOTS Lil Sexy G

**Hazelocean: Thanks for the review!**

**BowlingStar: Sorry it took soo long to update haha I'll try to have another one up tomorrow around eight or nine at nite…. Not sure yet though just keep checking.**

**Harry Potter Ninja: the other couples I'm not too sure on but I think maybe I'll make Blaise and Ginny perfects and maybe get them together…maybe one of the girls I made up will get together with Ron, and I'm not sure about Harry…. yet that is I still have to see where I'm going with this. **

**Just to remind you…..**

Okay this is how its going to be so please don't kill me or hate me….. I'm kinda starting this after HBP… but instead of Dumbledore dieing, I'm killing off Snape. Ya know, just the opposite of how it went, Draco and his mom are in hiding, and Dumbledore has kept in touch with Draco and his mom all summer…. Harry and the others still hate Draco because he was going to try and kill Dumbledore. .but he didn't. Ight any other questions please send them to me…


	4. Why Me Merlin Why Me?

AN: sorry for the wait been really busy with school and had a hard time writing….if you read my other story it won't be up until tomorrow after noon, please read and enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3: Why Me Merlin Why Me!**

_(Hermione's PV)_

I sat confused for a few seconds making sure it was really Draco Malfoy in my face screaming my name….wow I took that the wrong way.

"She's Alive!" Malfoy said throwing his hands in the air. The boy has changed a lot this year; I don't know maybe he hit his head or maybe he was in some kind of accident.

"Malfoy what do you want! I'm trying to sleep here!" I said a bit ticked off that I was awoken.

"We're here dumb ass! We both slept the whole way here, and sent some teacher to wake us and bring us to WCHS! So let go I don't feel like waiting anymore!" Malfoy said and I think he's pouting! I looked closer and then I realized that he was pouting like a four year old who can't eat anymore candy!

"Okay Malfoy….you are very weird!" I said getting up and turning toward the back of the plane. That's when I noticed a very amused woman in her late thirties sitting in the last seat. I smiled and nodded my head and she did the same. Once we got out side the woman introduced herself.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. I'm Professor Gabriel, I am the potions teacher and head of East house, which would be head of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. I will now lead you two to the school and then will have Professor Caramel show you around. Any questions?" Professor Gabriel asked walking toward a car; I just noticed that she was wearing a woman's business suite instead of the robes that the Hogwarts teachers wear.

"Professor I was wondering what house does Professor Caramel Head?" I asked getting in the back seat with Malfoy.

"Oh Professor Caramel is head of the North house, which would be the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Why do you ask Miss Granger?" She pulled into traffic and drove and I didn't know how to answer her.

"I guess I'm just a bit curious about the teachers here, that's all."

"Professor who would be the head of Slytherin?" Malfoy asked hoping it would be another teacher like Snape.

"That would be Professor Roxie; she is head of West and also the history studies teacher. I'm not sure if Hogwarts has that class. But it is pretty much equivalent to what you would find in a muggle school. See here we need to keep the students up to date with muggles or we might be found out by the government it's very difficult to do at times. Oh well you will see soon enough." She said pulling up to a huge building with many windows and balconies.

As we went up the driveway I noticed a swimming pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, a football/scorer field, I'm sure turns into something else, and I laughed to myself quietly. We got out of the car and we were sent off with Professor Caramel.

Later that night….

"Its time for dinner!" I yelled turning round and round in my new room! I ran out into the living room to find Malfoy asleep of the couch. To Malfoy and my own surprise everything hear was muggle with a few Wizarding stuff here and there. It was like I was at home, I loved it! Malfoy on the other had hated it. I could tell but the look of shock on his face. I walked over to him quietly and leaned over the side of the couch I was right over his right ear.

"WAKE UP MALFOY!" I yelled I laughed as he jumped up off the couch and ran at me, I ran into my room and jumped over the bed to the other side.

"Granger I'm going to kill you by the end of tonight!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No it is a promise." He said slamming the door closed behind him.

Wow I pissed him off already, I guess he hasn't changed that much. I went over to my door it try and hear if he was in the living room or not. There was no noise so I opened the do, he wasn't there so I ran out the front door and down the long hall way, I ran all the way down the stairs and only when I reached the first floor did I stop. Damn I should so go out for track haha I still can't get over the fact that the have muggle sports here. I walked into the dinning hall and walked to the visitors table since they still had not sorted us into houses. I saw everyone else was already there except me! Even Malfoy made it there before me. Ha maybe I'm not a track star. I sat next to Harry on the end. But before I could say anything the head master stood up. She looked quite young to be a head master but maybe it's different here.

"Good-Evening my dear students; now today is your first day back and for other you're first time here. Let me welcome you all, I am Professor Alpine WCHS Head Master. Now please welcome our visit from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. From the right please stand as I call your name, Draco Malfoy." She paused and some girls yelled some inappropriate things like,

"DAMN!" "HE'S SSO FUCKABLE!" "OH MY GOOD BECKY LOOK AT HIS ASS!" stuff like that was heard until the head master cleared her throat.

"Blaise Zabini, (same thing were yelled like Malfoy's) Amoral Mickson, (some guys yelled out) Jasmine Fling, Pansy Parkinson, (guys called out) Nellville Longbottom, Ginny and Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. (girl/guys yelled out for all of them.) These students are to be resorted and will become classmates for a year. Now stay off of the following floors, Basement, 6th, 8th, and 10th floors our off limits to all students but heads, perfects, and teachers, any other students found there will be expelled. Do not go off of the ground without permission from a parents or guardian is that clear. Oh and do not swim in the lake, we have had to many deaths at this school from children disobeying this rule and daring younger children to jump on in. Do not swim in the lake I better not say this again this year! Now Professor Roxie please do the sorting of our ten new students." With that Professor Alpine sat down and folded her hands.

Professor Roxie stood gaining the male population of the schools attention. She is hot to say the least, big breast, a nice fat ass, small waist, and pretty face; what guy wouldn't want to bone her. Professor Roxie walked over to us and picked me to be resorted first.

"Hermione Granger please step forward and the sorting hat will place you in the correct house." I walked over slowly and looked at the hat; it was a new one to say it looked that way compared to Hogwarts sorting hat. I sat on the bench under the hat and she placed the hat on my head.

"Aw, Miss Granger… very interesting… you have changed over the years at Hogwarts! You no long hold yourself as a Gryffindor, no, no that will not do…. So, so much knowledge… very smart child… I know just were you belong……. WEST!" the hat put me in what was to be considered Slytherin, my world just ended! I paled slightly and walked over to the west table. It was just like Slytherin I could tell they were mostly pureblood and some half blood throne in there. I waited to see where everyone else ended up.

"Harry Potter………….North!" Harry gave me a sad look as he passed my table and then noticed that he didn't know north was considered Gryffindor. I walked over really fast to tell him.

"Harry, North is considered Gryffindor you know that right?"

"No, how do you know?"

"I'm a head Harry I know these things."

"Oh okay then what house are you in? What is west?"

"Harry don't hate me, please I'm in Slytherin."

"Hey Bitch this is north's table not west go back to you little west sluts and keep you muggle born hating ass away from here." Some guy said to me, I got mad but Harry was the one to flip.

"Hey she is a muggle born and before coming here we were in Gryffindor which is considered North here so go Fuck off!"

"It's okay Harry I should go before I miss Ron's sorting!" I said running back to my table and sitting on the very end.

"Ronald Weasley…………. North!" wow I hate my luck!

"Ginny Weasley……………………… North!" I really, really hate my life.

"Nellville Longbottom…………….. North! My life is going to be a living fucking hell, a living fucking hell.

"Pansy Parkinson……………… South!" I was shocked to say the least but she didn't know any better for she looked smug and walked over to what would be deemed Hufflepuff. I laughed quietly and looked up to see Malfoy doing a small victory dance while still remaining in his seat.

"Jasmine Fling……………………… East!" Shocked again but its okay I'll be alone for a year with people who hate my kind, I can make it right?

"Amoral Mickson…………………… East!" I'm gonna cry I swear it, if some one I know doesn't get put in this house I'm gonna cry!

"Blaise Zabini………………… West!" now I'm really gonna cry!

"Draco Malfoy………………………………………………………………. North…no! South!" I'm gonna kill myself slowly!

AN: ight I know why haven't you updated… been busy with school but I will try again to update tomorrow please be patient I will try! REVIEW! Okay Luv Ya Lots, Lil Sexy G

**BowlingStar: Thanks so much 4 the review!**

**Avchocaholic: Thnaks 4 the review!**

**Just to remind you…..**

Okay this is how its going to be so please don't kill me or hate me….. I'm kinda starting this after HBP… but instead of Dumbledore dieing, I'm killing off Snape. Ya know, just the opposite of how it went, Draco and his mom are in hiding, and Dumbledore has kept in touch with Draco and his mom all summer…. Harry and the others still hate Draco because he was going to try and kill Dumbledore. .but he didn't. Ight any other questions please send them to me…


	5. Final House

AN: Okay its short but I have another story to update, I'll have a nice long chapter for you guys by this time tomorrow okay… enjoy I hope this explains a bit.

**Chapter 4: Final House**

_(Hermione's PV)_

The sorting hat was having trouble sorting out Malfoy. Thoughts were running through my head fast… What if he changed a lot more than I had thought? I'm not sure about this whole new house arrangement. I watched as the sorting hat went back to blabbering about difficult Malfoy's.

"Malfoy's always have to give someone a hard time!" the sorting hat said in annoyance. I wanted to laugh at the smug face Malfoy had put on; I could tell from that, that he was blocking his mind from the sorting hat.

He looked over my way and I gave him a look that said 'Give it up already.' What freaked me out was he actually did it. I listened to the hat's blabbering just to hear where he belongs this year.

"Okay now you little Malfoy, do not block me out this time or I'll stick you in Hufflepuff!" I so wanted to laugh but from the looks of the annoyed teens around me I kept quiet.

"Okay, now that I figured it out….. WEST!" the hat yelled letting everyone know that was his final house. I watched as Malfoy walked over to me, Blaise also stood and followed him. They sat on the end with me but no one said a word to each other.

AN: ight I know really short but it explains a little bit I guess…. Well here's my thing in you reviews for the next 2 chapters I want you to tell me who you want to see paired up like do you want this to be Draco n Hermione or Hermione n Ron… etc. okay I will count up the most votes for Draco n Hermione etc will be the couple though it might screw wit my story a little, I don't know… anyways just REVIEW PLEASE! Luv Ya Lots, Lil Sexy G

**BowlingStar: Thanks so much 4 the review!**

**Avchocaholic: Thnaks 4 the review!**

**AmandaHalliwell: Thanks 4 the Review!**

**Harry Potter Ninja:  Yea I tried to fix that in this chap tell me how its going!**

**Binyaminbesser:  I really don't kno what to tell you, I really had planed 4 this to be a Draco and Hermione fic, but as u can see I'm trying to find out what the people want and if it does turn out to be Draco and Hermione I hope u still read it. Thanks 4 the review.**

**Just to remind you…..**

Okay this is how its going to be so please don't kill me or hate me….. I'm kinda starting this after HBP… but instead of Dumbledore dieing, I'm killing off Snape. Ya know, just the opposite of how it went, Draco and his mom are in hiding, and Dumbledore has kept in touch with Draco and his mom all summer…. Harry and the others still hate Draco because he was going to try and kill Dumbledore. .but he didn't. Ight any other questions please send them to me…


	6. Horror In The Hallways

AN: I know I haven't been updating but I've been busy with school, I will try to update again later today. This is going to be a Hermione n Draco fic jus cause not many people reviewed an those who did picked H&D oookay! Hope you enjoy….

**Chapter 5: Horror in the Hallway**

_(Draco's PV)_

We sat in silence during the feast; I never knew how awkward silence could be until now. I looked over at Zabini, he seem to be too enthralled in the West girls. I had taken notice to them also. The girls here were so, so hot. I noticed a few if not more fuckable girls in the other houses too. I noticed some of the girls checking out me and Zabini but I ignored them, I'm the one that does the checking out not them. But I am really starting to like this school… there's no uniform, only half the rules Hogwarts had and a few that Hogwarts didn't. I really thing this is gonna be a good year.

_----Hermione---- _

I noticed that Malfoy, and Blaise were being checked out big time, half the girls in the hall probable wanted them. I sighed and looked around; I was getting a few looks myself. I smiled at a guy a little ways up the table from me, he smiled back and winked. Great now he probable thinks I want him, how dreadful. I wanted to laugh at my own thoughts but thought better of it. I smiled a little and decided to walk over to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But before I could get up Malfoy and Blaise started talking to me.

"So Granger, you really must have changed to end up in what is supposed to be Slytherin." Malfoy said with his oh so infamous smirk.

"Ha, Ha Malfoy if you're trying to be funny it's not working!" I said trying to look unimpressed. It didn't work; I never thought Malfoy would take any type of notice to me at all. I guess now I have changed I mean I was wearing Slytherin colors today maybe that's how I ended up here.

"Well, well Granger's got an attitude now does she?" Blaise said to Malfoy with a smirk but not any near Malfoy's famous one. I rolled my eyes it seems now a days my own thoughts were betraying me.

"Wow Zabini, I never knew you could talk." I wanted to laugh so much at the look Blaise gave me. He narrowed his eyes and tried to glare at me. Malfoy just looked amused at the scene in front of him.

"Granger, why are you being so mean? All we are trying to do is have a nice friendly little chat and you go and ruin it with your new attitude." Malfoy said trying to sound smug but I know he wants to laugh at all of this.

It just is so weird how all of this played out. I must say this year is going to be a good one. I rolled my eyes again trying to look annoyed but I knew my eyes betrayed me; Blaise and Malfoy's did as well. Before I could say anything back to the two, Professor Alpine stood up to speak.

"Okay children hush up already." She spoke in a joking tone but everyone did as she asked.

"Now I hope all of you enjoyed your dinners, but it is now time to end off to your common rooms, dorms, or where ever you wish to go. The dinning hall is open to all of you only during the day we take the nights to clean it up. Alright then perfects lead the first years to their dorms and the new students if they wish. For you new students the teachers floor is the last one just take one of the elevators. Oh and yes to you new students there are small kitchens on every floor containing dorms. You may have snacks there or you may chose to have your meals there it is up to you. Okay I can tell most it not all of you are tried after a long day so I'll save the rest of my announcements for another day this week since you school doesn't officially start until next Monday. Good-Night and see you all tomorrow morning." With that she left the hall along with the other teachers.

You could hear the perfects yelling for their house to stay together or yelling what floor to go to. I went right out of the hall and went up the steps since the six elevators that I hadn't noticed before were being filled with students. I reached my floor which was the 8th floor and went into the living room and turned the TV on. it was nice to have electronics in school. I flipped through the channels until finding a good movie.

_----Draco-----_

I can't believe these elevators can hold a hundred kids at a time, that's just insane. I finally reached my floor and went to the living room as they call it here. I saw Hermione watching the TV and decided to get her back for waking me up so rudely earlier. I walked up behind her slowly.

"BOO!" I yelled and laughed as she jumped five feet in the air. She turned to look at me in complete shock.

"What are you trying to do give me a fucking heart attack?" her left hand holding her chest right over her heart.

"Well I did say I was going to kill you by the end of the night."

"You are so going down ferret boy!" she ran at me and I couldn't help by laugh at her, which in turn made her even madder. We both ran out the front door to our 'home' and down the hall way until ran toward a dark corridor. I made a sudden stop causing Hermione to run into me.

"Why did you stop? I know you are not giving up that easily!"

"Look." I said pointing at the darkness that looked as though it was trying to reach out to us. "Isn't this one of the floors that students aren't supposed to be on?"

"Yes it is…. Why do you think they would only want perfects, heads, and teachers on this floor for?" I looked at her noticing how scared she looked and how creped out I was getting.

"I don't know but even I don't like the looks of this. Let's go back to the dorm, we can check this out in day light okay?" she nodded her head and we both took off running down back the way we came. I looked back and I could've sworn I saw some one standing where we had just been second before.

"Hermione, can you run any faster?"

"I don't think so why?"

"Cause not to alarm you or anything but there's some one behind us."

"What…" before she could finish I picked her up still running and picked up speed. I wasn't gonna have her death on my hands! Once back in our dorm I put ever dark locking spell I knew on all our doors. I turned off the TV and sat down, Hermione looked scared to death as she hugged her knees to her chest.

AN: I know really short REVIEW PLEASE! Luv Ya Lots, Lil Sexy G

**CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: Thanks 4 the review**

**Hazelocean: Thanks 4 the review**

**Harry Potter Ninja:  Thanks I really like those pairings too so I think I'm gonna work harry n ginny in this story more okay.**

**Just to remind you…..**

Okay this is how its going to be so please don't kill me or hate me….. I'm kinda starting this after HBP… but instead of Dumbledore dieing, I'm killing off Snape. Ya know, just the opposite of how it went, Draco and his mom are in hiding, and Dumbledore has kept in touch with Draco and his mom all summer…. Harry and the others still hate Draco because he was going to try and kill Dumbledore. .but he didn't. Ight any other questions please send them to me…


	7. WWH

AN: Okay…. Now I know its been a long, long, long ,LONG, time since I updated but hey I've been over loaded wit work so don't hate me at least I'm updating lol. But yea I hope you enjoy not much for me to say so read!

**Chapter 6: Western Wizarding History?**

Professor Alpine stood in her office wondering still why these students where not put in there original houses.

"They all should have been put in their houses, but why weren't they?" she stood there in the middle of her office wondering, and waiting for some one else to give her an answer.

She jumped in surprise as a small knock came to her door. She walked over to the door opening it with her wand at hand. There stood a small and timid looking Ginny. She smiled up at Professor Alpine and she returned the favor and moved away for Ginny could come in.

"Professor I have been thinking about a few things since I arrived here this after noon." Ginny said while wringing her hands while looking at the hard wood floor.

"Yes Miss Weasley and what would that be?" Professor Alpine motioned for Ginny to take a seat while she did the same.

"Well… Professor I have heard quite a bit of… well things about the place. And they have been worrying me since I arrived here." Ginny said now sitting in front of the Head master; she was still wringing her hands.

"Miss Weasley, I have no idea what you are worried about. If you won't tell me then I can't fix it." Alpine said getting a bit worried that the small girl had the same worries as she herself did.

"Professor, is it true that the ghosts that reside here are not friendly to the students or staff members?" Ginny said regaining herself and thinking what would Hermione do.

"Well yes Miss Weasley that is true but dear girl that can't be what is worrying you?" Professor Alpine moved a book that was lying on her desk while looking at a now semi calm Ginny.

"You're right Professor that is not what is worrying me. But it does answer some questions that have been irking me." Ginny said looking at the book Alpine had moved and read the title.

'Western Wizarding History now what would she need to read that for?' Ginny turned her gaze to her head master and nodded her head slightly.

"Professor, does this school have to worry about Voldemort?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no problem to us at all, dear child you have not to fear him while attending my school."

"But if Voldemort is not a problem or a worry to us here, why won't you say his name?" Ginny was glad she had paid attention to Hermione during their heated debates back at Hogwarts. Professor Alpine slipped up this time, and she knew it.

"Miss Weasley no one here says his name, they believe it is not a wise choice. Now if you'll excuse me I have many things to do." Alpine stood and waited for Ginny to stand also, but she never did. The Weasley's are known for being stubborn and Ginny was the most out of all of them.

"Please Professor if we are in danger here you must tell us!"

"I will tell nothing of the sort, you children are not in danger at my school!" Alpine raised her voice slightly and watched as Ginny stood, her face red as her hair.

"NO! I know you're hiding something, and I will see to it that Dumbledore hears of this!" Ginny yelled slamming her fists down grabbing the book off Alpine's desk without her noticing and storming out of the room.

"Dear Merlin these children are going to be a handful." She said closing her office door and heading for her bed room.

_----------With Ginny--------_

Ginny ran down the halls and up flights of stairs until she arrived at Hermione's floor. She ran down the hall way until she found the door to the head common room which was marked Head's Living Quarters. She Started banging on their door and was pushed back by some spells.

"Damn, what the hell is that about?" She said going back to the door and banged again.

"Hermione it's me Ginny open that fucking door!" she yelled and was pushed back again by the force of the spells. This time Ginny looked down the hall for another way in and saw someone standing at the end of the hallway watching her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT HERMIONE LET ME THE FUCK INSIDE NOW SOMEONES OUT HERE!" She yelled jumping up from the floor and holding on to the book for dear life she heard the door in front of her open and she ran inside!

_-------Hermione pv-----_

"Ginny calm down please, we didn't know it was you! We saw that thing too… well Draco here saw it not me." I said trying to calm the young girl in front of me, but all she did was hand me a book.

"Read this and after that explain to me why our new head master would have it? Better yet explain why she would be marking the pages and acting quite weird when I brought up something's while in her office?" Ginny said pointing as the book and her face red as a tomato.

"Better question is why you were in her office?" Malfoy asked finally sitting down and giving the book in my hands a look over.

"I was in her office to ask her about some weird goings on in the school. Like last year twenty students disappeared! At the time Alpine was not head master, she was just another teacher here, and it was only her first year. Well my point is, is that twenty students disappeared and the head master just up and left. That is the reason why we are not aloud to leave school grounds, their afraid of something here and I want to know what? Don't you think that is a little odd?" Ginny ask proud that she had done research before coming to the school.

"Yes ginny that is weird… I wonder why they would…. Never mind! Ginny I'm gonna give this a read though. While you go online and find some more information on our new home." Hermione said moving to the arm chair by the window with a note book, pen, and the Western Wizarding History book in hand.

"Hey what am I going to do?" Malfoy asked standing up from his seat.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Ginny said from her seat at the computer.

"How about you just sit back down and look pretty like always." Hermione said never glancing up from her book.

"Once again granger was that a complement?"

"Once again I'm done talking to you!" She said tuning him out as she read on about past Problems at their new school.

---Few Hours Later---

Hermione was in utter confusion, why had she not looked up this school before coming to it. She had finished reading the first five chapters but could not bring herself to read more. The content of this book was chilling and just plain old creepy. Students had been dieing and disappearing for centuries now. She looked over towards Ginny to find she was fast asleep at the computer. She turned her head and looked over at Draco who was surprisingly still up, either that or he sleeps with his eyes open.

"Draco are you awake?" Hermione asked standing up with the book in her hands along with her paper. Draco jerked his head up as if he was just caught day dreaming in class.

"Yea I'm awake. I just zoned out few a little, why what did you find?" he asked while moving over for she could sit down.

"Well first off you have to promise not to zone out again."

"Why?" Draco asked confused as all hell.

"Because that's how most of these kids died, Draco, they first start to zone out, then the sicknesses start, then they can keep down food, they lose weight, and then they just disappear." Hermione said a little bit of worry and fear in her voice.

"Are you worried about me granger?"

"I do not know why but yes."

"Oh alright continue what you were saying then."

"Well Draco, you would think that the school sent the sick students home," Draco nodded his head, "but they did not! These students are on record as disappearing. That means the school officials do not even know where they have gone." Hermione said looking scared again.

"It's okay I know we will be alright, we have the all mighty Potter with us." Draco said trying to lighten up the mood but failing miserably. They sat there in silence and Draco pulled Hermione close and hugged her.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down, you are going to make yourself insane worrying about every student here."

"Oh!" was all Hermione could say as she hugged him back. A few minutes of their hug there was a load knocking sound from out side their door. No one was knocking on the door for they would be pushed back by the force of they spells sitting on the door. Hermione quickly checked her watch, 3:15 am; she panicked again and ran over to wake Ginny up.

"Ginny wake up now!" Hermione said shaking her friend until she got some type of response.

"I'm awake!" Ginny yelled smacking Hermione's hands away. She was going to continue yelling until she heard the knocking. She immediately ran over to the couch and hid her face between Draco's back and the couch. Hermione did the same once she got the feeling of being watched. But instead of what Ginny did Hermione placed her head on Draco's chest and he wrapped his arms around the two terrified teenage girls with him.

-----With Professor Alpine-----

Shit the knocking has started again, what am I to do? I should contact Dumbledore at once, yes, that is what I'll do. She called Dumbledore on her mirror that was like Harry's but bigger for it sat on her bedroom wall.

"Dumbledore are you there?"

"Why Ms. Alpine what brings you to call upon me at this ungodly hour?" Professor Alpine's face paled and she looked as terrified as a deer in head lights.

"You see Dumbledore that is why I am calling upon you. It's the ungodly hour, and the knocking has returned from last year. I have been worrying about the students all day and now it is starting again. The wizard government said that any more mishaps and they would close my school for good! I can not allow this please, please help me!" Alpine said but once she finished the knocking grew louder as if nearing her room, she did the same as her new head students had done and waited for Dumbledore's reply. He heard the knocking for sure now for his face matched alpine's.

"I'm on my way!" minutes later he fell from the firer place brushing he cloths off himself and Alpine started the plain on how to rid the school of these haunting. But with out the book that Ginny had stolen they had no idea of what could and could not be done.

AN: ight I'm changing something's up… like I'm making this Action/Adventure, Humor, and Horror. Okay not much of a change since I only have a few chapters up lol but hey it's a start.

**Just to remind you…..**

Okay this is how its going to be so please don't kill me or hate me….. I'm kinda starting this after HBP… but instead of Dumbledore dieing, I'm killing off Snape. Ya know, just the opposite of how it went, Draco and his mom are in hiding, and Dumbledore has kept in touch with Draco and his mom all summer…. Harry and the others still hate Draco because he was going to try and kill Dumbledore. .but he didn't. Ight any other questions please send them to me…


	8. Dangerous Dreams?

AN: I know I have not updated in what would seem to me like a life time but I have had some trouble with getting back on track with my stories. I have been caught up in school and I know all I'm doing here is giving a bunch of useless excuse, lol. Ight I will try to get back to writing once a week but I'm not promising anything! On with the story…

**Chapter 7: Dangerous Dreaming**

Harry and Ron sat up almost all night waiting for Ginny to return from the head mistress's cambers but never did. It was 3:15 am and they were starting to get worried as the heard a distant knocking from the floors above.

"Harry, where do you think Ginny could be? I mean she has been gone for hours now. You don't think anything has happened to her do you?" Ron asked while pacing the living room. Harry just sat there thinking. He was still wondering about what Ginny had said earlier before she left.

_Flashback_

"Guys do you think it is weird that we did not get put in the same houses?" Ginny asked while they sat on the couch watching TV.

"Not really Gin, We all have changed since first year. Maybe Hermione wasn't brave enough to be put in North." Ron said sounding bored as ever while watching TV.

"Ron shut up, anyway what do you think Harry?"

"I'm not too sure on the matter; it seems that here is the same as Hogwarts. The students in west are Muggle haters too. I just can not comprehend Hermione being put in with them. She could not have changed that much." Harry said while placing his hands on his face.

"I don't think it was such a smart thing to come here anymore." Ginny said not really giving a clue to either boy as to why she would say that.

"Guys I think their hiding something, and I know just who to question." Ginny said standing and heading towards the door.

"Here gin, don't be too long or we're coming after you." Harry yelled out hoping she would hear. And just before the door close the heard a "Okay".

_End of flashback_

"Ron I think we should go see our new Head mistress!" Harry said standing and walking towards the door with Ron rite on his heels. They opened the door, only to be pushed back inside.

"Where do the two of you think you're going?" a Picture on the back of the door ask whilst looking quite pissed form being awoken.

"To see the head mistress, it's really important one of the students that left earlier is missing." Harry said getting off the floor.

"She is not missing, if you are talking about the little red head." The portrait said looking at the two boys.

"Then where is she and how would you know?" Ron asks getting pissed off at the smug portrait.

"She is in the heads dorm, and she has been for hours now. So I advise you both to go to sleep for neither of you will be leaving these dorms until morning, and those are school rules."

"Fine!" both boys yelled in frustration and went up stairs, they were locked in their dorm and had no idea as to why Ginny would be with Hermione.

_With Draco 4:30 am_

I could still hear the consent knocking outside of the dorm but it sounded further away. I looked down at the two girls that had fallen asleep on my chest.

"I can't believe I am being used as a pillow." I muttered thinking about what could be causing this weird ass shit to happen. With out warning and bringing me out of deep thought there was a glass shattering scream. I froze and looked down at Ginny and Hermione who we're both awake now.

"Wh.. what was that?" Ginny asked grasping my arm for dear life, Hermione looked in shock at the door.

"Shhh..." Hermione grabbed my free arm and pointed at the door knob. Ginny and I looked to see the handle turning slowly. I pulled out of their grasp and grabbed my wand; they did the same as we watched the door. Just as it was about to fully open….

I was jerked awake by Hermione moving her head on my chest. It seems it was just a dream, or was it? I'll ask Hermione in the morning.

AN: I know it is short… I will try to make a longer one, I will try and have it up this weekend, no promises, I will try and write from time to time through out the week and have it up.

Oh and those of you who read By Myself I'm Not Safe I will not be able to update that anytime soon, for I have lost any and all ideas I had for it. I will try and write a chapter for it but I doubt I will be able to since I have been trying now for weeks.

But I will tell you all that I have a new story that I have been writing in fact I have 5 chapters already when I write ten chapters I will put it up but I want to make sure I don't lose my train of thought on it okayz. Also I have notices in my past chapters I have had many spelling mistakes but I will promise that comes to an end now for I am rereading all my chapters b4 putting them up.

Thanks 4 reading, Lil Sexy G


	9. So So SORRY!

A/N: hey today is the 9Th of august 2008.. just so anyone thinks this is old its not.. any ways i know it has been a really long time since any of my stories have been updated. I have been very busy. i had a child and things got a little out of hand. Also i had moved out of my families home and did not have a computer or any way to update so please forgive me. I'm now in the process of fixing my old computer and getting it back up and running. Hopefully that will be done by September. in the meanwhile i will be going over my stories. I'm going to try and remember where i was going with them and pick back up. If I can not remember, I am sorry to say but i will have to start over. I'm shooting for everything to be back up and perfect no later than October. SO anyone who wants to try and get back into them bare with me, if you can wait this long you can hold on a couple more months. Thanks and Sorry again for the very long delay. Please stick with me and let me know if anyone wants a story updated asap i will try to get it up faster OK.

PS o i have also written a Twilight story and a Inuyasha story which i will be putting up once my computer starts agreeing with me.

LSG


End file.
